Nothing Left to Say
by linsteadloverr
Summary: One-shot inspired by the song "Nothing Left to Say" by Imagine Dragons. Linstead. Hint of Burzek.


**AN- Hello! This fic is inspired by the song Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons. This takes place just after Jay is accused of murder. R&R!**

He's been back with Intelligence for a few weeks now and everything seems to have gone back to normal since he was accused of murdering Lonnie. It was like nothing had happened, but he felt different. He couldn't really put his finger on it; he didn't feel angry although he had the right to be and he wasn't depressed.

Jay was driving home from work when he realized what really had changed, his feelings for Erin. They had been getting closer and he really thought that there was a possibility of making a go at a romantic relationship. They had been spending a lot of time together recently and maybe it was just because she felt bad for not sticking up for him during the whole accusation situation, but he didn't care. He was falling in love with her.

It all changed when he saw Erin with that firefighter Kelly Severide at Molly's. Since when were they friends? He knew that Erin helped Severide find his sister, but he thought that was it. As he walked in, he realized that Erin and Kelly were more than just friends as they shared a chaste kiss and he put his arms around her. He couldn't believe her. He walked over to them anyway. "Hey Erin."

Erin beamed at her partner. "Hi Jay. You remember Kelly Severide."

"Yep. Nice to see you again."

"You too." Kelly said awkwardly.

"So what's up? Since when have you two been seeing each other?"

"Jay…"

"No. It's cool Erin. I get it. In fact, you two are actually cute together."

"Thanks man." Kelly told Jay as he lightly kissed Erin's temple. Erin smiled weakly at his display of affection.

"Well. I'm gonna go sit next to Ruzek. See ya around."

"Bye." Erin uttered timidly.

Jay walked over to the bar and ordered a drink and went to sit next to Ruzek and Burgess who couldn't help but show off their own relationship. "What's up with all the love in the air tonight." Jay spat with a ting of disgust in his voice.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Ruzek teased.

"What? No. It's just.."

"Making you feel lonely?" Burgess joked as she slipped her arm around Ruzek's.

"No. Like for example Lindsay and Severide. Who saw that coming?"

"He makes her happy. She really likes him." Burgess digressed.

"Yeah, but him? He's a player. She deserves so much better than him. Someone who will treat her right." Jay explained as he gazed at Erin who was laughing at something Severide said and touched his arm.

"Oh! Ha ha. I get it!" Ruzek exclaimed before Burgess hit him on the arm.

"Get what?"

"You are totally in love with her dude. It's written all over your face. You're jealous of her relationship with Severide." Ruzek bluntly told Jay.

"Halstead, I know this isn't my place, but…" Burgess sighed before she continued, "they've been seeing each other for a while now and she's happy, so let her be happy."

"How long?"

"About a month. She told me that he showed up at her door that night you were arrested for that murder you didn't commit."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Jay asked furiously standing up from his barstool in the process.

"She didn't want to hurt you. I think she knew that you and her would never be able to happen because of Voight, so she decided it was time to move on. I'm sorry Halstead."

"No. It's not your fault thanks for telling me. Uh, I'm going to go and maybe hit the gym quick. I think I need to blow off some steam." Jay said while taking some money out of his wallet and setting it on the table. "Have a good rest of your guys' night."

"Oh we will." Ruzek said with his eyebrows raised as he looked at Burgess who blushed. "See ya tomorrow man."

Jay put on his coat and passed by the table Erin and Severide were sitting at talking with some of his coworkers and gave them a slight wave. Erin flashed him a small smile back. She could tell something was wrong.

Jay hit the gym for an hour and once he got back to his apartment he showered and sat on his couch with a beer watching the Blackhawks game. With about five minutes left in the third period, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Erin on the other side. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I needed to talk to you. Plus, something seemed wrong when you left Molly's so I thought I would come here and try to cheer you up!" Erin smiled as she pulled a pack of beer out from behind her back.

"You're the last one who could cheer me up." Jay said under his breath as he shut the door.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Nope. Sit. There's only a few minutes left of the Hawks game." Erin opened two beers and handed one to Jay.

Once the game was over, Jay turned off the TV. "So, why are you really here. Shouldn't you be spending the night with your boyfriend." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jay. That wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. Please listen to what I have to say. I need to explain." Erin begged.

"Burgess already told me everything Erin. So save your breath."

"Jay. Please listen to me." She made a move to grab his hands, but he pulled them away and stood up.

"Fine. Just make it quick it's getting late and you probably want to get home to your firefighter."

"Okay, well. Where to start?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Burgess probably told you that we started dating that night when you were accused of killing Lonnie. I was confused and maybe a little hurt, because you're my partner and I thought you could trust me, but obviously you couldn't otherwise you would've told me about what was going on. Anyway, he showed up and it kind of just happened. I didn't mean it to."

"Okay, I get that Erin, but you're supposed to have my back, you're my partner. But I guess instead of being there for me when I had no one to talk to you were screwing him! No one believed I could actually be innocent, and what hurt me the most was that you couldn't."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't know what to do. Voight was breathing down my neck telling me to stay away from you or he would kick you out of the unit, so I thought this was the best way to…"

"I thought maybe after all of the time we've spent together since that we could've been something, but I guess I was stupid to think that."

"No, you…"

"No, Erin. Stop. You've made your bed and now you've got to sleep in it."

"But."

"You can show yourself out. There's nothing left to say." Jay started to walk away to his room.

"I love you." Erin whispered just loud enough that she thought she could only hear.

"What?" Jay turned back.

"I love you, Jay. I want you." Erin said less timidly this time.

Jay closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly at first. It became more passionate as Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands gently around her waist. He pulled away to utter four, little words, "I love you too."

**AN- I had a lot of fun writing this! Thanks for reading! No promises but I might have another one-shot up tonight or tomorrow morning! Please review or PM me with one-shot suggestions!**


End file.
